vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Machamp
|-|Machop= |-|Machoke= |-|Machamp= |-|Gigantamax Machamp= Summary Machamp is a Fighting-type Pokémon. It is the final evolutionary stage of Machop, evolving from Machoke when traded. It is also one of few pokemon capable of Gigantamaxing. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Machop | Machoke | Machamp Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Superpower Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification, Can hit Ghosts with regular attacks (With Foresight), Status Effect Inducement (Confusion via Dynamic Punch), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Limited Metal Manipulation, Limited Darkness Manipulation, Becomes stronger when affected by a status condition, Can ensure all attacks land, Statistics Reduction, Resistance to Dark, Bug and Rock-type attacks, along with Sleep Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Dynamax | All previous powers to a greater extent | All previous powers to a much greater extent plus Earth Manipulation | All of the previous plus Gigantamax, Superior Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification via G-Max Chi Strike (Raises the chance of crtitical hits), Superior Darkness Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (target's Sp. Def) via Max Darkness, Explosion Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (opponent's speed) via Max Strike, Energy Projection and Statistics Reduction (target's attack) via Max Wyrmwind, Superior Metal Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (allies' defense) via Max Steelspike, Superior Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, and Heat Manipulation via Max Flare (Intensifies the sun), Superior Ice Manipulation and Weather Manipulation via Max Hailstorm (Summons a hailstorm), Superior Electricity Manipulation via Max Lightning (Changes the ground to Electric Terrain), Earth Manipulation and Weather Manipulation via Max Rockfall (Summons a sandstorm) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to Makuhita) | Large Town level (Via scaling to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ (Is capable of moving mountains with just one arm, stated to be capable of striking with megaton-level power. Scales to other Pokémon on its level such as Dugtrio) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge lightning-based moves from first stage Pokémon, such as Pikachu) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Relativistic (Comparable to other Fully-Evolved Pokémon, such as Poliwrath). Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder. Capable of learning the move Strength, can lift Gravelers, which weight over 200 kg, like they are barbells, can throw 100 adults with ease, and can carry a sumo wrestler on its shoulders) | Class 50 (Can easily hold a sumo wrestler with one finger and a dump truck with one hand) | At least Class G (Capable of moving mountains with one arm) | Class G (Compares to Gigantamax Sandaconda) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High (A Machop's whole body is composed of muscles that are specially developed to never cramp or get sore no matter how much they are used in exercise. Machoke are described as never getting tired even when exerting its full strength for extended periods of time. Machamp can last for a great while and use many attacks without significantly letting up or resting) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with Stone Edge | Tens of Meters, Hundreds of Meters with most attacks Standard Equipment: Focus Band | Focus Band, Power-Save Belt | None notable Intelligence: High (Machop undergo extensive training and are capable of using every form of martial arts. Machamp has mastered all types of martial arts) Weaknesses: Machamp has poor dexterity, and it is weak to Fairy, Flying, and Psychic type attacks | Gigantamax can only be used in areas with Dynamax energy (i.e. dens and stadiums), Destroying the forcefield damages the pokemon Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Abilities' *'Guts:' Boosts the Attack stat if the Pokémon has a status condition. *'No Guard:' The Pokémon employs no-guard tactics to ensure incoming and outgoing attacks always land. *'Steadfast:' Machop, Machoke, and Machamp's hidden ability. Boosts the Speed stat each time the Pokémon flinches. *'Conqueror:' An ability for Machamp that improves stats every time the Pokémon defeats an enemy. *'Thrust:' An ability only for Machop and Machoke. The Pokémon can push an attacking opponent far away with super strength. 'Moves' 'Level Up Moves' *'Low Kick:' A powerful low kick that makes the target fall over. The heavier the target, the greater the move's power. *'Leer:' The user gives opposing Pokémon an intimidating leer that lowers the Defense stat. *'Focus Energy:' The user takes a deep breath and focuses so that critical hits land more easily. *'Karate Chop:' The target is attacked with a sharp chop. Critical hits land more easily. *'Foresight:' Enables a Ghost-type target to be hit by Normal- and Fighting-type attacks. This also enables an evasive target to be hit. *'Low Sweep:' The user makes a swift attack on the target's legs, which lowers the target's Speed stat. *'Seismic Toss:' The target is thrown using the power of gravity. It inflicts damage equal to the user's level. *'Revenge:' An attack move that inflicts double the damage if the user has been hurt by the opponent in the same turn. *'Knock Off:' The user slaps down the target's held item, and that item can't be used in that battle. The move does more damage if the target has a held item. *'Vital Throw:' The user attacks last. In return, this throw move never misses. *'Wake-Up Slap:' This attack inflicts big damage on a sleeping target. This also wakes the target up, however. *'Dual Chop:' The user attacks its target by hitting it with brutal strikes. The target is hit twice in a row. *'Submission:' The user grabs the target and recklessly dives for the ground. This also damages the user a little. *'Bulk Up:' The user tenses its muscles to bulk up its body, raising both its Attack and Defense stats. *'Cross Chop:' The user delivers a double chop with its forearms crossed. Critical hits land more easily. *'Scary Face:' The user frightens the target with a scary face to harshly lower its Speed stat. *'Dynamic Punch:' The user punches the target with full, concentrated power. This confuses the target if it hits. *'Brick Break:' The user attacks with a swift chop. It can also break barriers, such as Light Screen and Reflect. *'Superpower: '''The user attacks the target with great power. However, this also lowers the user's Attack and Defense stats. *'Bide:' The user endures attacks for two turns, then strikes back to cause double the damage taken. '''Attacks (Machamp Only)' *'Strength:' The target is slugged with a punch thrown at maximum power. This can also be used to move heavy boulders. *'Wide Guard:' The user and its allies are protected from wide-ranging attacks for one turn. 'Egg Moves' *'Bullet Punch:' The user strikes the target with tough punches as fast as bullets. This move always goes first. *'Close Combat:' The user fights the target up close without guarding itself. This also lowers the user's Defense and Sp. Def stats. *'Counter:' A retaliation move that counters any physical attack, inflicting double the damage taken. *'Encore:' The user compels the target to keep using the move it encored for three turns. *'Fire Punch:' The target is punched with a fiery fist. This may also leave the target with a burn. *'Heavy Slam:' The user slams into the target with its heavy body. The more the user outweighs the target, the greater the move's power. *'Ice Punch:' The target is punched with an icy fist. This may also leave the target frozen. *'Meditate:' The user meditates to awaken the power deep within its body and raise its Attack stat. *'Power Trick:' The user employs its psychic power to switch its Attack stat with its Defense stat. *'Quick Guard:' The user protects itself and its allies from priority moves. *'Rolling Kick:' The user lashes out with a quick, spinning kick. This may also make the target flinch. *'Smelling Salts:' This attack's power is doubled when used on a target with paralysis. This also cures the target's paralysis, however. *'Thunder Punch:' The target is punched with an electrified fist. This may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Tickle:' The user tickles the target into laughing, reducing its Attack and Defense stats. 'Others Moves' Pokemon GO *'Rock Smash: '''Machamp attacks with a punch. This may also lower the target's Defense stat. *'Stone Edge:' Machamp only. The user stabs the target from below with sharpened stones. Critical hits land more easily. *'Rock Slide:' Machamp only. Large boulders are hurled at the enemy to inflict damage. This may also make the opposing enemy flinch. 'IQ Skills' *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Machamp will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Machamp knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Machamp, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'PP Saver: Machamp will occasionally use a move without consuming PP. *'''Self-Curer: Machamp recovers faster than usual from status problems. *'Concentrator:' Machamp becomes more focused on hitting the enemy, increasing its accuracy by one stage, proportionally decreasing its evasion. *'Practice Swinger:' If Machamp misses an attack, the power of its next attack is boosted due to a temporary boost in physical and special attack. *'Trap Avoider: '''Machamp avoids stepping on visible traps when walking. *'Sharpshooter:' Boosts the critical-hit ratios of Machamp's moves and attacks. *'Counter Hitter: Machamp may counter 1/4 of the damage received back to the adjacent opponent. *'''Clutch Performer: If the Machamp's HP gets dangerously low (below 25%), its evasiveness is boosted by 2 levels. *'Critical Dodger: '''Machamp is immune to critical hits. *'Extra Striker:' Due to an increased attack rate, Machamp may execute two moves at once rather than just one. *'Quick Dodger:' Raises the chances of Machamp evading a move. *'Trap Seer:' Traps don't activate when Machamp step on them. *'Quick Striker:' Machamp can do two regular attacks in a row *'Trap Seer:' Machamp will not activate a hidden trap when he steps on it. The trap will then be visible. *'Gap Prober:' Machamp can send thrown items and deliver moves through team members to target only enemies. *'Stair Sensor:' When she reaches a new floor, Machamp uses its intuition to know where the floor's stairway is. *'Energy Saver:' Machamp's stamina will decrease at a slower rate than other Pokemon. *'Nonsleeper:' Machamp is resistant to being put to sleep from traps and the moves of foes. *'Weak-Type Picker:' When battling several foes, Machamp will be able to identify their weaknesses and strike the target that it has a type advantage against. '''Key:' Machop | Machoke | Machamp | Gigantamax Machamp Gallery 1533135406270.png Others Notable Victories: Tyranitar (Pokémon) Tyranitar's Profile (Tyranitar fought Machamp) Conkeldurr (Pokémon) Conkeldurr's Profile (Machamp was used) Four Arms (Ben 10) Four Arms' Profile (Machamp was used, both were bloodlusted, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Culexus Assassin (Warhammer 40,000) The Assassin's Profile (Machamp was used, speed was equalized) Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Zoro's Profile (Wano Zoro and Machamp were used, speed was equalized and they stared at 30m from each other) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Races Category:Species Category:Nintendo Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Metal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Gigantamax Pokemon Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Heat Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Sand Users Category:Space Users Category:Dynamax Users